¿Puedes ayudarme?
by Katte Turner
Summary: [One Shot] La lluvia cae pesadamente contra él... y su mejor amigo ya no está. ¿Alguien podrá ayudarlo a superar todo esto?


Hi! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Medabots! Debo acpetar que esta serie me encantaaa :3 

Bueno, ahí les va...**

* * *

¿Puedes ayudarme?**

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre él, pero eso parecía no importarle. Ikki Tenryou era un muchacho de 15 años, que era famoso por ser uno de los mejores medaguerreros del Japón. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia para él. Su amigo más preciado se había ido.

Robaron la medalla de Metabee. Y para siempre.

Ikki se sentía podrido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Esos Ruber Robos... Habían robado el alma de su mejor amigo.

Y para colmo, estaba peleado con Arika. Sus típicas peleas escolares habían llegado a su límite ese día.

Ya nada podía ser peor. O eso era lo que él creía.

Lentamente fue caminando hacia su casa, con la mirada perdida y sus manos en los bolsillos. "Metabee... ¿dónde estás?" pensó agachando aún más la mirada.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Le daba lo mismo lo que los demás pensaran de él. Si llorar no era de hombres, en ese momento Ikki hubiera dejado de serlo sólo para liberar toda la pena que traía consigo.

Todavía no podía creer que su mejor amigo no estuviera con él. Se detuvo. Miró la palma de su mano, que estaba comenzando a mojarse, pero la cerró muy bruscamente.

Vio que una muchacha se acercaba. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie ese día, así que optó por irse.

Pero la chica iba hacia él.

- Imposible - murmuró. Era Arika.

¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? ... ¿Venía a reprocharle que era un insensible y un bueno para nada? Porque era imposible que viniese a disculparse... Sí, imposible.

- Ikki - jadeó Arika. - Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó bruscamente.

- Yo vine porque quería pedirte disculpas. - dijo un poco avergonzada. - Yo no sabía que habían robado la medalla de Metabee, fue una sorpresa para mi. Por favor discúlpame por ser tan desubicada.

Ikki pestañó. ¿Arika pidiéndole disculpas a él? Esto era muy raro... menos mal era viernes. Todo sería normal al comenzar la semana.

La miró por unos momentos.

Arika no vio ninguna señal de respuesta, y eso hizo que se la joven se sintiera mal. Muy mal.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos. No quería hacerle daño a su amigo. A pesar de que todo el día peleaban, ella en realidad lo quería mucho, era su amigo de la infancia. No desperdiciaría tantos años por una pelea.

Ikki no apartó la vista de ella. Al ver que la chica estaba llorando, decidió perdonarla.

- No te preocupes - dijo acercándose a ella. - No quiero que llores por mi culpa - cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, Ikki limpió delicadamente su lágrima.

- ¡Ikki! - exclamó Arika. - Discúlpame... debes sentirte horrible. Y como siempre, yo metí la pata! - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

El chico estaba desconcertado. ¿Arika lo estaba abrazando? Realmente esta era una semana de locos. Aunque fuese su mejor amiga, ella nunca demostraba su cariño de esa manera hacia él.

- Todo está bien - dijo dándole algunas palmaditas en su cabeza. Pero eso no era demasiado sutil, pensó, así que comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Arika se estremeció.

Si alguien los hubiera visto, hubiera creído que aquellos dos eran novios.

Ikki notó esto, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Muy nervioso.

- Etto... eh... - balbuceó.

- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó Arika. - Ah, ya sé. No te gusta que esté aquí... ahora, verdad?

- No, no es eso... - comenzó Ikki, pero ya era tarde. La muchacha comenzaba a retirarse del lugar. Volvió a llorar. Pero esta vez, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia. - Arika...

La joven no se detuvo, pero por ir tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, tropezó con una gran piedra, y de no ser porque Ikki llegó a tiempo, Arika estaría tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó aún sosteniendola.

- Sí, estoy bien - dijo incorporándose.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

Pero por alguna razón, ninguno quiso separarse.

Sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido.

A Ikki pareció olvidarle todo lo que a su alrededor existía. Estar así con Arika lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Y Arika parecía pensar lo mismo.

Lentamente fueron acercando más sus rostros, hasta fundirse en su primer beso.

Ambos eran inexpertos, pero por alguna razón, Arika lo parecía más. Ikki notó esto, y trató de 'guiarla'.

Y todo pareció funcionar. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus besos se habían tornado de débiles a fuertes y apasionados, como si cada uno de ellos lo hubiera estado esperando con ansias.

A Ikki le gustaban los besos de Arika, ya que eran delicados y tenían un sabor a fresa, quizás por el gloss que usaba (aunque realmente no sabía si ocupaba), y a Arika le gustaban los besos de Ikki, puesto que se sentía muy segura.

Al fin encajaron.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Arika sonrió, e Ikki enlazó sus manos con las de ella.

Quizás había perdido a Metabee, pero había por fin encontrado el amor.

"Metabee estaría feliz si me viera así" pensó animado.

Por fin estaba caminando por las calles con la mujer que amaba. Sí, recién ahora se había dado cuenta. Ella siempre estuvo ahí pero Ikki nunca lo notó. Y ahora, finalmente, podrían caminar tomados de la mano, sin que nada ni nadie se los impidiese.

**FIN!**

**

* * *

**Críticas, tomatazos, raquetazos y demases... en un review plz! xD 


End file.
